


Sam gets a Dog (sort of)

by astrothsknot



Series: Imitating Angels [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bobby's a grandad, Gen, Sam with a kid, awwwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot





	Sam gets a Dog (sort of)

Title: Sam gets a Dog. Sort of.  
Author: astrothsknot  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Series: Imitating Angels AU  
Rating: Gen, G  
Characters: Sam, his daughter, Bobby. And a Hell Hound  
Disclaimer: I don’t own a TV Show.

Sam gets out his truck, mindful of where Cheney might be. Dog’s slicker than Houdini and it wouldn’t be the first time he’s got loose and someone’s nearly ran him over. (It took Dean a while to live that one down.)

“Jessica? Daddy’s back! Bobby?” He calls as he walks in the house – they’re long passed knocking on doors with each other now. “Jessica?”

“Sam? That you? We’re in the back room. Come in slow.” The note in Bobby’s voice starts alarms ringing in Sam’s head and he pulls out his gun, ready to fire on…

...the fucking huge hellhound lying on the mat on its back getting its belly tickled by Jessica. His four year old daughter, the apple of his eye is playing with a hellhound.

“Daddy, look!” Grins Jess, all her Christmases come at once. “I’ve got a doggy!”

The hound, black as coal, same size as a Sheltand Pony, eyes red as burning embers, turns over to look at Sam for a moment, sniffing the air. “That’s Daddy. He’ll give you dog biscuits. He gives me dog biscuits too, but don’t tell Mommy.” She mimes an exaggerated shhhhhh to the hound, who just licks her face. “Daddy, he kissed me!”

“That’s great, sweetie. I’m just going to talk to Bobby for a moment. You…,” his voice trails off as he watches the demon dog sit up and place a gentle paw on Jessica’s shoulder.

“Come on, Bones, I want a cookie. We can share it.” She gets up to go to Bobby’s kitchen and the shuck pads after her. It’s twice her size.

“What the hell did you do, Bobby?” Demands Sam, voice low and tight.

“Don’t look at me, Sam. This one’s your problem. All I know is, she really wants a dog. And this morning, there it was.” Bobby waves his hand in the direction of the kitchen where the black hulking mass is sitting up and begging for a cookie. She’s standing on a chair to feed it.

“You think she found one of your rituals? Summoned it?” Sam’s trying to be practical, but… “Bones?”

“Sam, she’s four. She can’t even read. I don’t know if she conjured it or summoned it.” Bobby shakes his head. “It’s already tried to hump Cheney and it’s managed to piss in my gas tank. It’s house trained, though.”

Sam watches her walk through to her bedroom, followed by Bones, wagging his tail and catching Sam on the leg. It feels like he’s been kicked. Bobby snorts as Sam rubs his leg. “You gonna let her keep it?”

Bones comes back out the bedroom wearing Jessica’s Barbie backpack, pads right up to Sam, before jumping up on him and licking his face. “He’s not sleeping in your bed and you don’t feed him at the table,” he tells Jessica as he scoops her up.

Bobby just laughs as he goes to makes them coffee. Bones gives a blood-curdling moan and pushes a cold nose into Sam’s hand. “I wanna be a fly on the wall when you run this one past her Momma.”

“I’ll think of something,” says Sam, knowing it’s not going to be demons that kill him, but his wife. Then he grins. “I always do.”


End file.
